


the gentle hum of simple companionship

by skrrtnation



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, i just need soft little moments like this, self care is writing self indulgent fic about your fav found family, they r soft your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: self care is writing a soft little calm moment between your three comfort streamers characters while in tears. i am ignoring the angst for soft moment. phil braids technos hair. ranboo shows up kind of near the end oops. maybe will turn this into a series.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	the gentle hum of simple companionship

techno sighs, leans back in the chair and into phil's touch. phil hums a melody techno remembers distantly, the voices a hum of " _dad, dadza, phil, technosoft_ " it's easy to ignore as he focuses on the warmth of the fire. 

it's been a long day for the both of them, taking solace in eachother's quiet company. the pink haired man lets out a puff of air when the comb in phil's hand catches. 

it's a pretty white comb, whittled bone with ruby inlays. a gift from eret. phil laughs. 

"you could use a trim, mate." he says, making techno huff. "i could say the same to you." he mutters, opening one eye to look up at the older man. 

the blonde looks down at him and speaks in an amused tone. "careful, i might decide to tug the knots on purpose." 

techno's lips tug in a barely smile. "you wouldn't dare." he feels a soft tug at his scalp. phil quirks a brow at him. "or would i?" he barks a laugh when techno half heartedly glares at him. 

"if you do i'll make sure to accidentally," he puts emphasis accidentally. "turn your hair into a monstrosity." phil chuckles at that.

"i guess we're at a standstill then, mate." the blonde says, setting the comb down on the table next to them. 

phil continues humming, and techno closes his eye. the silence settles over them like an old friend as phil gets to work on braiding pink locks. 

phil adds in freshly picked flowers ranboo brought home, he said something about techno looking like a princess with flowers braided into his hair. phil agreed. 

speaking of the boy, there was a knock at the door, ranboo peeking his head in. "come in mate, it must be cold out there." phil says, smiling in ranboo's direction. the half elderman nods and comes in all the way, closing the door as he shook off the snow from outside. 

"oh, are you using the flowers i brought?" he asks, and phil nods. techno grins, eyes still closed. "i'm going to look like a pretty princess, ranboo." the half enderman laughs at that, and makes himself comfortable on the chair closest to the fire. 

"when will you find your prince charming?" ranboo asks, grinning. techno laughs. "i don't need prince charming, i have carl." the second he mentions the horse chat goes wild, chanting about wanting to see the horse. 

ranboo nods. "he is quite charming." phil laughs, glad to just have these quiet calm moments with techno and ranboo. he ties techno's hair with a spare ribbon and looks up to ranboo. "d'you want to help make dinner?" he asks, and ranboo nods. techno settles further into the chair. "have fun peeling potatoes." he grumbles, opening an eye to look at ranboo as he rose to his full height. ranboo huffs. "have fun slouching around." he says, making techno puff out a laugh. "i will, ranboo, i will."


End file.
